


【龙晰】 野玫瑰  下

by Ternip1999



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ternip1999/pseuds/Ternip1999
Summary: *人称指代并没有混乱，龙视角的王欣指代的就是同一个人，而晰视角有区别。* 我不知道怎么结尾，就留给大家做想象吧。我想写大龙最后帮晰认识自我实现梦想来着，但总觉得他们见第一面就谈这个很奇怪，也可能我就不会写HE吧，太难为我了……本来整个故事开始的时候就想写个艳遇，被我拖了这么长，我都不知道自己在写啥。





	【龙晰】 野玫瑰  下

她很高挑——郑云龙看着那夸张跳脱的最后一根羽毛也消失在帘子后面的时候才注意到，即使她现在脱掉了高跟鞋，依然很高挑。细长的骨架不是完美的标配美人皮相，那背后露出一对振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨此时看来有些苛刻了，不像总被偏爱的那些，丰腴小巧的女人，皮肤下一层薄薄的脂肪勾勒出诱人的曲线和沟壑——可关于她的一切都是独特。  
他最好点一支烟来解解喉咙里的渴。  
衣料的摩擦总让人产生漫长的幻想，外面台子上的歌手换了人，听着是个声音甜美的女人，而郑云龙是个一心一意的追求者，他没去在乎那个。

王晰几乎是逃命般地拉上了那一小块阻隔视线的帘子，他知道一会儿会发生什么，他再清楚不过了。穿着得体面带笑意的男人接近一个酒吧里驻唱的漂亮女人，风趣又健谈，仿佛他们初见一面就有聊不完的共同话题，然后他们询问能否请她喝一杯酒或者随便去哪里聊一聊，总有办法让她无法拒绝，然后就是和每一件强奸或者谋杀案开头时一样的戏码，她只能默许。客气一点的会在发现他的身份之后冷着脸将他赶走，不客气的——那些费劲心思，最后恼羞成怒的能把他狠狠地打一顿扔在桥下的巷子里——没人听得来这个，没人能接受他是个男人，还穿得像个出来卖的妞，靠着售卖带有性暗示的表演挣钱。  
他自己也分不清这是救赎还是罪恶。  
她太美了，一颦一笑都是风情万种，她就那么短暂地出现一会儿，声音和颜色，世上所有的花瓣都向她飞来。她不过是用了他的身体，亲吻着他想亲吻的男人，她是自由和理想，连国王也亲吻她的脚尖。可事实不及理想的千分之一，自由也被锁在他一副平凡耻辱的躯壳里，他此时靠在冰冷的墙壁上，老旧的墙皮剥落下来，地上一圈白色的粉末。  
那层镀金的皮肤一块一块地剥离，露出一个穿着朴实，长相平庸的普通男人来——他还剩一半的眼线没有擦掉，黑糊糊地晕成了一团，徒增一抹令人嫌恶的病态。

郑云龙的确有点惊讶，但也不是完全没有料到——他的身材骨架着实不像女人一样精巧，此时套在一身标准的中性衣装里看起来就解释得通了。还有他的声音，他如海水和花香一般厚重又馥郁的声音，不像是他听过的其他女低音一样，她们是扑进威士忌酒杯里的蝴蝶，滑下喉咙的每一个鳞片都是精心调味——他更像是频率独一无二的那头孤独的鲸鱼，声波震动海水，漫进口鼻，直到肋间的震颤都回荡着一样的频率。  
他的玫瑰此时低着头，星光都从头顶落下来砸到地上。王欣还没放过他唇上干裂的起皮，咬进牙关里细细舔舐着，手指攥着身前背包的肩带，他说，“如果你介意，我可以帮你打辆车送你回去。”

那双落满了星光的漂亮眼睛眨了眨，像是困惑，于是王晰又重复了一遍，这次郑云龙听懂了。他起身，接近一米九的汉子在窄小的房间里看上去的确挺有威慑力，王晰忍住了想要后退半步的条件反射，看见郑云龙冲他伸出了手，脸上是和之前一样见牙不见眼的笑，“我不介意，我们可以找个别的地方聊聊。”

 

“我能吻你吗？”郑云龙把王欣按在酒店的墙上的时候这样问道，他的手指因为酒精的作用有些发抖，但他坚持着，以一个近乎朝圣的方式勾勒过那两片轮廓美好的嘴唇，上面结了痂的伤口和依旧顽固艳丽的人工色素。  
——他不知道该怎么回答。从没人向他，他，索要过亲吻，还是这样真诚地，炙热又小心翼翼。  
王晰愣住了，直到听见郑云龙低笑了一声，“你可以拒绝的。”  
害怕错失的恐惧又从脊背爬上来，迫使他没有多想就抓住了郑云龙的手，将它按上自己的胸口，“可以，你可以，吻我。” 说完他才意识到自己听起来是多么迫不及待，羞得想咬了自己的舌根把那句话收回去。

王欣不会答应这样的请求，没人可以肆意地亲吻她，即使将她揉碎了踩进泥土里，玫瑰腥甜的香是掩盖不住的。她滥情又无辜，于是那些不甘心的登徒子，将玫瑰的尸体做成香水，可谁又敢说他们就拥有了她呢？  
哪怕是散作尘埃也不会屈服于征服者，却永远对温柔的攻陷无法抵抗。

而王晰呢，王晰会怎么回答？他在漂亮男人细密的吻之间分神想道，最先触碰的是柔软的嘴唇，像是每一个凶狠的亲吻开始前的示弱和讨好。然后是舌尖，包裹着将人吃拆入腹的欲望又温柔地缠绵，隐晦地扫过他的唇齿，又在他想以同样的方式回应这热情的时候留着欲拒还迎的抵抗。温热的鼻息拍打在脸颊，他还睁着眼睛，只能看见郑云龙放大的眉眼和高耸的鼻梁——他是真的漂亮，是山川和河流的曲线，和无数耀眼光芒的叠加，是珠宝是灯火，也是星星是太阳。这样的人，才是能站在舞台上，对着聚光灯挺起胸膛仰起头，放声歌唱。

他才知道那句“我不介意”的意思。郑云龙不会介意他此时亲吻的是个颠倒众生的美艳女人，还是个平凡进尘埃里破碎的男人，他太耀眼，任何拼凑伪装出来的自尊都是不堪一击。这个认知对于王晰来讲比灌进喉咙的烈酒和落到身上的痛都要难以忍受。

于是王晰顺从地跪下身去，去解开他的腰带，去捏碎他自己的理想。

 

王欣在哭。郑云龙停下抽插的动作，仗着身高优势凑到人的肩窝处，“没事吧？要不咱去床上？”他就着自己还扶在王欣腰间的手，贴心地将人搂住分担一些重量，让他不至于站得太辛苦，他们相触的皮肤剥离的时候留下粘腻的汗水蒸发带来的冰凉。他只能看见对方低低埋着的头，和颈后那块凸出的脊骨，像一座山脉里最高的山峰，又被苍白的皮肤包裹成一块圆润小巧的玉石——他很想一口咬下去。  
“没事，你……继续。”问句收到了一个否定的答案，可发问者显然没有得到他想要的答案。屋里没开灯，王欣光滑的脊背上汗津津的，像是盖了一层柔和水亮的月光，他还是低着头，滴滴答答的水声就落到地上，像最深最隐秘的痛苦突然开了花结了果。

他中断了这场荒唐的性事，像是重物落地，砸出一片死寂也无人过问。没有讨好的亲吻也没有低声的哄骗，就留下一地狼狈，无疾而终。

——这不是他想要的。一般来讲这样的一夜情，都是你情我愿，才能算得上乐趣。但王欣不一样，性对于他是血淋淋的公开处刑，也是将他压进低贱的泥土里密不透风的一堵墙。  
——那他想要的呢？郑云龙不过只是另一个拜倒在他裙下的追求者，一心只想着掠夺和占有玫瑰的芬芳，甚至连他的性别都不甚在意。更别说——他在烟雾缭绕的混沌空间里卖弄着自己流畅的转音的时候，有没有哪个闪闪发光的梦就沉入了海底？他现在拥抱的这具，巨大而消瘦的身体，就是他真正的灵魂吗？  
手指从喉咙划到肚脐，这是他将人开膛破肚也得不到的答案。

 

王欣现在光着身子坐在床边的地毯上，他点起了一支烟，却没有在享受，只是机械地将有害气体填塞入肺里——他一直话很少。深色的眼线还是顽固地粘在他的眼睛上，郑云龙有些好奇他平时是怎么将它们擦掉的，他递给他一张酒店的浴巾，问他要不要去洗洗。那双眼睛抬起来，眼底是一片墨染的红色，却又浓得像是要滴出血来——或者泪水，在朝阳升起时就会化作泡沫的泪水，不是钻石也不是黄金。他说谢谢。

酒杯里扔满了烟头，王晰从浴室里出来的时候郑云龙看起来已经快睡着了，可他没有。高大的男人伸长了手臂，拍了拍双人床的另一边空出来的地方，他问：“你想不想去看我的演出？明天晚上还有一场，我可以悄悄把你带进去。”他说这话的时候表情看起来像个讨价还价的毒贩，“反正没人买票。”  
王晰觉得好笑，从善如流地回答说，“好啊。” 然后再无下文。

**Author's Note:**

> *人称指代并没有混乱，龙视角的王欣指代的就是同一个人，而晰视角有区别。  
> * 我不知道怎么结尾，就留给大家做想象吧。我想写大龙最后帮晰认识自我实现梦想来着，但总觉得他们见第一面就谈这个很奇怪，也可能我就不会写HE吧，太难为我了……本来整个故事开始的时候就想写个艳遇，被我拖了这么长，我都不知道自己在写啥。


End file.
